1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microparticles having a reduced level of residual solvent(s) and to a method for the preparation of such microparticles. More particularly, the present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising controlled-release microparticles having improved shelf-life, said microparticles comprising active agents encapsulated within a polymeric matrix, and to a method for forming such microparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compounds can be encapsulated in the form of microparticles by a variety of known methods. It is particularly advantageous to encapsulate a biologically active or pharmaceutically active agent within a biocompatible, biodegradable, wall-forming material (e.g., a polymer) to provide sustained or delayed release of drugs or other active agents. In these methods, the material to be encapsulated (drugs or other active agents) is generally dissolved, dispersed, or emulsified, using known mixing techniques, in a solvent containing the wall-forming material. Solvent is then removed from the microparticles and thereafter the microparticle product is obtained.
An example of a conventional microencapsulation process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,337 wherein a solution of a wall or shell forming polymeric material in a solvent is prepared. The solvent is only partially miscible in water. A solid or core material is dissolved or dispersed in the polymer-containing solution and, thereafter, the core-material-containing solution is dispersed in an aqueous liquid that is immiscible in the organic solvent in order to remove solvent from the microparticles.
Another example of a process in which solvent is removed from microparticles containing a substance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,906. In this process, a material to be encapsulated is emulsified in a solution of a polymeric material in a solvent that is immiscible in water and then the emulsion is emulsified in an aqueous solution containing a hydrophilic colloid. Solvent removal from the microparticles is then accomplished by evaporation and the product is obtained.
In still another process, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,090, organic solvent is evaporated from a dispersion of microparticles in an aqueous medium, preferably under reduced pressure.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,570 discloses a method in which microparticles are prepared by dissolving or dispersing a core material in a solution of a wall material dissolved in a solvent having a dielectric constant of 10 or less and poor miscibility with a polyhydric alcohol, then emulsifying in fine droplets through dispersion or solution into the polyhydric alcohol and finally evaporating the solvent by the application of heat or by subjecting the microparticles to reduced pressure.
Another example of a process in which an active agent may be encapsulated is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,757. Encapsulated medicaments are prepared by dissolving a wall material for capsules in at least one organic solvent, poorly miscible with water, that has a boiling point of less than 100.degree. C., a vapor pressure higher than that of water, and a dielectric constant of less than about 10; dissolving or dispersing a medicament that is insoluble or slightly soluble in water in the resulting solution; dispersing the resulting solution or dispersion to the form of fine drops in a liquid vehicle comprising an aqueous solution of a hydrophilic colloid or a surface active agent, and then removing the organic solvent by evaporation.
Tice et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,330 describe the preparation of microparticles containing an active agent by using a two-step solvent removal process. In the Tice et al. process, the active agent and the polymer are dissolved in a solvent. The mixture of ingredients in the solvent is then emulsified in a continuous-phase processing medium that is immiscible with the solvent. A dispersion of microparticles containing the indicated ingredients is formed in the continuous-phase medium by mechanical agitation of the mixed materials. From this dispersion, the organic solvent can be partially removed in the first step of the solvent removal process. After the first stage, the dispersed microparticles are isolated from the continuous-phase processing medium by any convenient means of separation. Following the isolation, the remainder of the solvent in the microparticles is removed by extraction. After the remainder of the solvent has been removed from the microparticles, they are dried by exposure to air or by other conventional drying techniques.
Tice et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,840, describe the preparation of microparticles containing an anti-inflammatory active agent by a method comprising: (a) dissolving or dispersing an anti-inflammatory agent in a solvent and dissolving a biocompatible and biodegradable wall forming material in that solvent; (b) dispersing the solvent containing the anti-inflammatory agent and wall forming material in a continuous-phase processing medium; (c) evaporating a portion of the solvent from the dispersion of step (b), thereby forming microparticles containing the anti-inflammatory agent in the suspension; and (d) extracting the remainder of the solvent from the microparticles.
WO 90/13361 discloses a method of microencapsulating an agent to form a microencapsulated product, having the steps of dispersing an effective amount of the agent in a solvent containing a dissolved wall forming material to form a dispersion; combining the dispersion with an effective amount of a continuous process medium to form an emulsion that contains the process medium and microdroplets having the agent, the solvent, and the wall forming material; and adding the emulsion rapidly to an effective amount of an extraction medium to extract the solvent from the microdroplets to form the microencapsulated product
Bodmeier, R., et al., International Journal of Pharmaceutics 43:179-186 (1988), disclose the preparation of microparticles containing quinidine or quinidine sulfate as the active agent and poly(D,L-lactide) as the binder using a variety of solvents including methylene chloride, chloroform, and benzene as well as mixtures of methylene chloride and a water miscible liquid, such as acetone, ethyl acetate, methanol, dimethylsulfoxide, chloroform, or benzene to enhance drug content.
Beck, L. R., et al., Biology of Reproduction 28:186-195 (1983), disclose a process for encapsulating norethisterone in a copolymer of D,L-lactide and glycolide by dissolving both the copolymer and the norethisterone in a mixture of chloroform and acetone that is added to a stirred cold aqueous solution of polyvinyl alcohol to form an emulsion and the volatile solvents removed under reduced pressure to yield microcapsules.
Kino et al., in WO 94/10982, disclose sustained-release microspheres consisting of a hydrophobic antipsychotic agent encapsulated in a biodegradable, biocompatible high polymer. The antipsychotic may be fluphenazine, chlorpromazine, sulpiride, carpipramine, clocapramine, mosapramine, risperidone, clozapine, olanzapine, sertindole, or (pref.) haloperidol or bromperidol. The biodegradable, biocompatible high polymer may be a fatty acid ester (co)polymer, polyacrylic acid ester, polyhydroxylactic acid, polyalkylene oxalate, polyorthoester, polycarbonate or polyamino acid. The polymer or copolymer of a fatty acid ester can be polylactic acid, polyglycolic acid, polycitric acid, polymalic acid, or lactic/glycolic acid copolymer. Also disclosed as being useful are poly(.alpha.-cyanoacrylic acid ester), poly(.beta.-hydroxylactic acid), poly(tetramethylene oxalate), poly(ethylene carbonate), poly-.gamma.-benzyl-L-glutamic acid, and poly-L-alanine.
The antipsychotic (pref. with mean particle diameter below 5 microns) is suspended in the biodegradable high polymer dissolved in an oil solvent (boiling at 120.degree. C. or below), added to water containing an emulsifier (such as an anionic or nonionic surfactant, PVP, polyvinyl alcohol, CMC, lecithin or gelatine), emulsified and dried.
The uses and advantages are said to be: administration of the antipsychotic can be carried out by injection (e.g., subcutaneous or intramuscular) at extended intervals (e.g., every one to eight weeks); compliance during antipsychotic maintenance therapy is improved; the need for surgical implantation is avoided; and administration is carried out with negligible discomfort.
Very often the solvents used in the known microencapsulation processes are halogenated hydrocarbons, particularly chloroform or methylene chloride, which act as solvents for both the active agent and the encapsulating polymer. The presence of small, but detectable, halogenated hydrocarbon residuals in the final product, however, is undesirable, because of their general toxicity and possible carcinogenic activity.
In Ramstack et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 08/298,787, (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,008) the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, a process was disclosed for preparing biodegradable, biocompatible microparticles comprising a biodegradable, biocompatible polymeric binder and a biologically active agent, wherein a blend of at least two substantially non-toxic solvents, free of halogenated hydrocarbons, was used to dissolve both the agent and the polymer. The solvent blend containing the dissolved agent and polymer was dispersed in an aqueous solution to form droplets. The resulting emulsion was then added to an aqueous extraction medium preferably containing at least one of the solvents of the blend, whereby the rate of extraction of each solvent was controlled, whereupon the biodegradable, biocompatible microparticles containing the biologically active agent were formed. The preferred active agents for encapsulation by this process were norethindrone, risperidone, and testosterone and the preferred solvent blend was one comprising benzyl alcohol and ethyl acetate.
Risperidone encapsulated in microparticles prepared using a benzyl alcohol and ethyl acetate solvent system is also described in Mesens et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/403,432, (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,801) the entirety of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
In the course of the continuing development of the aforementioned microencapsulated risperidone product with the ultimate goal of commercialization, it was discovered that the maintenance of the product integrity upon long-term storage was a problem, i.e., a degradation process was taking place. A need therefore was found to exist for a means by which the degradation rate could be reduced, thereby increasing the shelf-life of the product and enhancing its commercial feasibility.